User blog:Chrismh/Rules Reminder, and A BRAND NEW FUN FEATURE!
Okay well lately I have noticed a lot of rules have been being ignored... Now, this isn't really a big deal since most of the cases have been dealt with. But it seems that no matter how much I talk to some of you people you wont get it... SO, I have decided to go over the rules again in hopes of MAKING SURE THOSE ignorant enough to ignore them, try to follow them this time. Remember, I am not trying to be a control freak, but we want to keep this place nice and friendly for any/all ages. We also do not want fights breaking out. Rules *'Criticism '- Purposely being mean to others isn't very nice. But there is a difference between rude criticism and just being a jerk. No matter how you feel about people's characters you shouldn't just bash them, instead try to offer some constructive criticism, which means try to help the person instead. You can tell them how you feel without being a creep. For example, if someone has an all green character and they have just used one shade of green. You may not like this, but DO NOT do this: "Ew too much green!" Instead, you should try to offer some advice. This way you are still getting your opinion in, but you don't sound like a big bully. "I think you should add a variety of green instead of just the same color" or "I think she would look nice with some soft yellow or white". Now keep in mind that just because you say it nicely the person may misread it as mean words anyway. The proper thing would be to try to correct them in a kind way, or just ignoring them. *'Grammar': Now this is one of the biggest problems on this wiki, along with the other one. SOME people who shall remain nameless like to accuse me of being perfect, and a grammar snob. But as I have clarified thousands of times now, it has nothing to do with that. I ask for proper grammar so that anyone/everyone can read these things. You don't see someone write "Candys somethin U eat!" in a dictionary. You would see, "Candies are something people/you can eat". See?! That looks tons better! I don't think proper grammar would kill (pardon my use of such word) you people... In comments it can be allowed, but please keep it out of profiles or stories. *'Stealing someone's info/character/picture to claim as your own' This is probably the only rule that has yet to be broken... So I wont bother to cover it. *'Official Characters' They are allowed on here to be used in everything. I only ask that profiles of them are not made. *'Mary-Sues' I may have seen a few of these, but I have let it slide so far since it has yet to interfere with anything. Basically, a mary-sue is a character that may seem WAY too good to be true (perfect, everyone loves them even if they don't know them, they have no weaknesses, yada yada...). People do not like these characters at all. My special super-happy fun announcement~! Now this is the fun part of my little blog post... I have decided to unleash a brand new feature on this wiki! *Peanut releases some confetti* Seriously? I asked for balloons too... *burried in a pile party items* Thanks... ANYWAY, this super special extra fun awesome amazing feature will be to have.... Featured weekly characters! I will be choosing one character to feature on the front page of the wiki. This will be changing weekly and to keep it fair I will use the random page feature to pick them. Every character has a chance to be picked so do not feel discourage if you don't see yours right away. If this is popular enough I will be changing it two times a week (Monday through thursday, then thursday through sunday) instead. Do not tamper with it or I will be forced to take it away. You can expect to see it begin on Sunday or Monday! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts